


===> Watch crappy rom-cons with your best friend

by Laslus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bisexual Dave Strider, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, basically dave and karkat are dorks, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laslus/pseuds/Laslus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bullshit, I’m smooth as fuck”<br/>Karkat laughs a little bit more. “Strider, you’re not…”<br/>And then he isn’t talking anyone. Probably because you’re kissing him. </p><p>Or: How to pretend you haven't been snogging your bestfriend, a guide by Dave Strider (edited by Karkat Vantas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	===> Watch crappy rom-cons with your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago (like, back when we had that adorable upd8 that was all pictures about the changes that happened with Vriska there) because i'm 100% davekat trash. It might have taken a year, but hey, the important thing is that I posted, right?
> 
> You might want to listen to Can't Feel My Face - The Weeknd (for no reason whatsover except for the fact that I usually give musics to go along with my stories).
> 
> Hope you enjoy your reading! follow me on tumblr, if thats your thing las-lus.tumblr.com

**=== > Watch crappy rom-cons with your best friend**

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are not sure how you ended up being friends with Karkat Vantas. If you go back even further, you may notice that you are not sure how you ended up as godish teen living his best years on an asteroid with your half-sister, a guy from a chess board and five aliens, but hey, that’s not the point.

The point is that you can never say “no” when Karkat asks you to watch a movie, even if, most of the times, you know you’re going to watch those crappy romantic movies you only enjoy ironically. Mostly, you say yes for the company. You enjoy spending time with him, and you enjoy those casual movies nights.

Those nights (not that “night” actually mean something on that goddamn asteroid) usually starts with both of you sitting on the sofa, discussing about which movie you are going to watch, and end up on funny arguments and laughs. It took Karkat a while before he relaxed enough around you to freely laugh. The first time he did, a quiet, guarded, laugh, it echoed in your chest as pure proud. Even now, when it’s pretty much normal-behaviour, it still makes you smile wider.

“This is bullshit” you say, “No one would _actually_ make that bet”

You are both on the red sofa, sitting maybe a little too close, shoulders touching, but, hey, that’s how you’ve always sat. He turns to you in annoyance, but you know that he isn’t really mad at you.

“Shut up, Strider, this is the kind of romance that tactless nincompoops like you can’t understand”

You start laughing, because, _really_.

“What did you just call me? Nincompoop?”

“It’s because you can’t understand the smoothness of romance!”

“I can understand smooth. I AM smooth. I’m the smoothest motherfucker that ever smoothed”

Karkart starts laughing, and you laugh too, but just because you really enjoy the sound of his. You turn your body to face him, the smiles still on your lips and he does the same, still laughing. His eyes are getting redder every day, you can see it if you stare, but they still look the same when he breaks on a laugh.

“You, Dave, is the least smooth human being. You’re probably less smooth than all trolls I’ve met and _really,_ you should’ve seen Eridan.”

You try to pretend to be offended, but you only laugh a little bit more. Your faces are a little too close now, you can feel it as his breathing gets a little faster from the gag (or, at least, that’s the explanation you’re giving yourself).

“Bullshit, I’m smooth as fuck”

Karkat laughs a little bit more. “Strider, you’re not…”

And then he isn’t talking anyone. Probably because you’re kissing him. You don’t actually know where that came from. Ok, well, you might have an Idea. Like how you had spent more and more time questioning everything you knew on being a hero and being a man, inevitably falling to “questioning your sexuality” kind of topic. Karkat might have been a big piece on that part, like, you became aware that you liked him so you could panic about both not being straight and having a big gay crush one of your best alien friends (the mayor was still the best best best best friend, but you were pretty sure you were hella platonic for him).

And there was the time you slept on Karkat’s lap during a movie, and when you woke up his hands were on your hair and he was sleeping. Or that time when… Well, none of that actually matter _right now,_ because your lips are on his and your heart is beating so hard it could probably shoot its way out of your chest and _fuck fuck fuck you’ve fucked up_.

Until he starts kissing back, then it is _fuck, fuck, fuck, this is great_. And he crocks his head a little and you bump on each other noses and neither of you know what to do with your hands and _fuck, this is great_. You break apart for a few seconds, but you don’t give much time for you to think about what an awful idea this is, pulling him back and kissing him again.

This time there’s a little more tongue, and maybe more teeth than you would enjoy on a kiss, but his hand are on your neck and hair and he is pulling you in all the right angles and you are getting there. Did you mention that _fuck, this is great?_ Your hands find his waist (that is way thinner than most guys you know, but then again you never hugged any guy waist while making out) and the other is on his messy, thick hair.

You’re not entirely sure how long you stay like this, but apparently, long enough so both of you regain conscious that this is, in fact, an awful idea. You break apart and stare at each other for a while. Your glasses where crooked on your face, and you’re one hundred per cent sure he can see the flush on your face just as vividly as you can see his. (Striders weren’t supposed to blush, you think, but Striders weren’t supposed to make out with guys either).

“Er…” he says, and you would be impressed if you could form full sentences.

“I…. going…sleep” you say, before he could even try to say something that would just make both of you very, very embarrassed and end up with Karkat upside down on the other side of the window. He did that quite often.

He just nods, but you are already on your feet, pretending like you aren’t running away in panic.

You avoided him for another week. When Rose asked why you were doing so, you denied, but you were and there was no point on lying to yourself about it. The good part is that Karkat was avoiding you as well. The bad part is that the mayor is confused, and you haven’t been at Can Town in days, or watched any movie, or played any games or did anything that you usually do with Karkat, which apparently is everything you do, _ever_. So, yeah, that sucks.

Being lonely and bored for the week made you suck it up and talk to him. And by “talk”, you mean that you knocked on his door at night with the DVD of a movie on your hand and an innocent smile on your face as if the last time you watched something together you ended up making out on the couch.

He, being as good to supress a problem to the point he can pretend it isn’t a problem anymore as you are, rolls his eyes and joined you to watch the movie. That sucker probably missed you as much as you missed him. You sit on the couch a little further apart them usual, no chance at all for your shoulders to touch or your knees to bump in little rushes of adrenaline. The movie you picked was the kind of movie that both of you would enjoy without much mocking. Everything was set up so you would _not_ revive last week’s moment.

You are kissing him again before you even know it.

This time he is the one who runs away in definitely-not-panic (which is good for your ego), but you don’t ignore each other on the week that follows. You just avoid being alone, so you hang out with the mayor and at that library room where Rose and Kanaya are usually hanging out (making out) or anywhere there is anyone else.

The last time you make out, you are on an empty hall, three weeks later, going back to your rooms after you very proudly had a movie night without any incident.

It was becoming a very infuriating habit (yes, three was a habit and you know it). You had thought that maybe Karkat was like a pale-romance for you at the begging of your friendship (hence the long sexual identity crises). He wasn’t an expert on troll-romance, but he was pretty sure irresistible need to make out to each other was _not_ a part of it. Neither were all those confused feelings and fucking butterflies that were way too popular on how humans viewed romance.

Of course, you did not, in any circumstance, think about talking to Karkat about what _it_ was. It was better off as a weird-friend-with-occasional-make-out than to actually talk about your feelings like the normal aliens and human-godish-teens, like Rose and Kanaya, for example, and their infuriately cute relationship.

You are sure you can spent the rest of your time without mentioning it. It has been a month since their made out on the hallway and a week and a half since the kissing incident while you played the troll-version of game of life (which include a very weird car were you could fit yourself, your matesprite, your morail, your kismises and both of your austispices, but no kids). You were ok. You would stop feeling like a teenage girl around him and with time it would all be forgotten.

That was, of course, before you were on that frog-plate orbiting Skaya, with your old-friend John Egbert flying over to talk to you, with some very, very obnoxious questions.

God dammit, John.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, thanks!


End file.
